Les aventures de Evelynn Morrow de Dumfries and Galloway
by Saccharolimpide
Summary: Quelques années après la fin du livre qui n'a pas existé, pendant le déroulement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, d'étranges événements surviennent à Poudlard... comment des sorciers peuvent-ils, du jour au lendemain, devenir des Cracmols ? Lisez cette fanflique pour le savoir.
1. Prologue

**Les aventures de Evelynn Morrow de Dumfries and Galloway**

 **Prologue**

L'histoire se passe dans un monde parallèle où Harry Potter et l'Enfant maudit était canon et avait vraiment eu lieu. Nous sommes en 2022, où Albus Severus Potter et son ami Scorpion Malfoy entraient dans leur 6ème année à Poudlard. Ayant avec brio passé les tests BUSE, ils étaient confiants quant à leur avenir. Albus Potter, tout comme son père, avait fait des prouesses en défense contre les forces du mal, faisant l'honneur de la famille mais également la fierté de son professeur, le Professeur Baldi, qui fut le premier professeur de défense contre les défenses du mal à enseigner plusieurs années de suite, fort de la fin de la malédiction qu'avait jadis lancé Maître Voldemort sur ce poste de l'école de Poudlard. Quant à Scorpion Malfoy, moins brillant, il eut cependant de bons résultats en études des moldus.

Mais l'histoire se concentre sur un autre protagoniste, bien plus intéressant que ces deux machins-là.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Rentrée à Poudlard

Les aventures de Evelynn Morrow de Dumfries and Galloway

Chapitre 1 – Rentrée scolaire à Poudlard

L'été battait son plein à Boudlard. La rentrée venait de commencer, et camarades étaient prêts pour cette nouvelle année, qui, comme la précédente, se déroulera sans encombre. Plus de mages noirs, plus de terreur, simplement des écoliers qui allaient faire prospérer un âge d'or des sorciers non déclaré. Mais cette année-là était spéciale, car avait lieu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Albus et Scorpion étaient à leur table, la table des Serpiontards, parlant de leurs résultats de BUSE et de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'été qui avait précédé la rentrée. Mais à une autre table, pas loin (la salle de banquet avait beau être excessivement grande pour accueillir chaque élève, il n'y avait qu'un ou deux mètres de distance entre chaque table qui couvrait la salle longitudinalement), la table des Griffes de Corbeaux, accourait une jeune fille. De taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, elle tenait une quantité astronomique sous le bras.

\- Ça a commencé, est-ce que ça a commencé ?

Elle força une place entre un petit obèse pour se placer en face d'une jeune fille frêle aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux bleu saphir. C'était elle, Evelynn Morrow, le personnage principal de cette histoire. Celle-ci avait commencé à manger alors que la directrice de Pedlard, l'éminente Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin, MagDonagald, n'avait pas encore donné l'ordre de le faire.

\- Bobu, Evelynn ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Je suis une arbalète, rétorqua Evelynn.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Quant au petit obèse, il ria et répondit :

\- C'est allé ! J'ai cartonné aux BUSE ! Mais comme j'ai bossé comme un malade, j'ai eu ces Efforts Exceptionnels presque partout. Plus qu'à faire pareil aux ASPIC et je pourrai enfin devenir Auror !

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas être facilement faisable Bobu, tu es pauvre ! déclara la brune.

\- Je sais, mais je crois en la méritocratie.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et toi, Duff ?

\- Bah, c'est allé on va dire. J'ai complètement foiré mes sortilèges, mais au moins je l'ai eu.

\- Faut dire que la lévitation c'est quand même un truc de première année, y a 5 ans déjà tu n'aurais pas eu la moyenne avec cette prestation.

\- Mais c'est tout pourri les sortilèges, ça sert à rien ! Les seuls choses qui sont importantes si tu veux réussir dans la vie en étant sorcier, c'est les mathématiques. Tu fais des maths, tu deviens ingénieur, et là tu existes. Tu crois que la botanique ça remplit l'assiette ?

\- C'est un peu le concept de la botanique, de remplir l'assiette, expliqua Evelynn. En plus avec les plantes qui font planer tu peux te faire masse fric.

\- Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

\- La weed ?

\- Pff, un truc de moldus. Et du coup Evelynn, ça s'est passé comment ? J'ai entendu dire que tu es devenue Animagus !

\- Oui. Je veux dire à quoi bon pratiquer la magie si tu ne peux pas te transformer en animal.

\- Sérieux ? Tu es devenue animagus, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? se renversa le petit obèse.

\- J'pouvais pas, j'avais la bouche pleine.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben oui, je devais avoir une feuille dans la bouche pendant un mois, et comme j'ai merdé j'ai eu une feuille trop grosse du coup j'ai dû utiliser des sortilèges de transposition pour mettre la nourriture dans mon estomac sans avoir à le mettre par les narines pour pas crever.

\- C'est pour ça tu m'as plus parlé pendant un mois ?

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que tu faisais la gueule.

\- Je te faisais la gueule ET j'avais la bouche pleine.

La brune ne comprit pas.

\- Tu lui faisais la gueule ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais plus.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, Bobu, lui, le petit obèse, ne ria pas énormément. Il avait encore du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle, il reposa la question :

\- Donc, tu peux te transformer en animal ?

\- Oui. En corbeau.

\- Putain ça c'est classe, tu as trop de chance ! J'aurais tellement voulu être bon en métamorphose pour que Magdoneltdatm me propose cette formation… cela dit corbeau… si on vivait dans une fanfiction, à coup sûr tu as eu cette chance car la personne qui écrivait cette fanfiction aimait bien les corbeaux.

\- J'en sais rien.

Elle se pinça rapidement.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on vit dans une fanfiction.

\- Mais si, ça expliquerait pourquoi Albus Potter est devenu un putain de phacochère, et que son patronus soit un tardigrade.

\- Tu aurais dû voir quand il s'est transformé pour la première fois, il hurlait comme un goret et il chiait partout, il avait trop la haine. D'ailleurs il continue de le faire dans les couloirs, y avait de la merde partout et…

\- SILENCE !

La voix retentit de loin. MagDonnagald rangea la tête de Domblodore après qu'elle l'eut fait parler, et annonça :

\- Collègues et élèves de Poudlard, j'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir pour l'Année Scolaire 2022 de l'école ! Cette année est une année toute spéciale, comme, a lieu toutes les kurehfff hum années, a lieu le TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS !

Tout le monde applaudit, les gens se levèrent, applaudirent, d'autres tellement pris par le feu de l'action se mirent à uriner sur les tables pendant qu'un phacochère fou escaladait les tables puis les traversa en expulsant des excréments dans les assiettes des Gryffondor.

\- Euh, calme les gens, j'ai juste un peu élevé la voix y a pas de quoi s'exclamer. Tenta de calmer Magdgoneldal en faisant des mouvements avec les bras. Je vais commencer par présenter les nouveaux professeurs de cette année ainsi que les professeurs des branches principales de notre école. Pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vous présente le Professeur Baldi !

L'homme en question se leva. Armé d'une règle dans sa main, il regarda les élèves d'un air sévère. Il était chauve avec une seule mèche de cheveux, et avait des lèvres bizarres ainsi que d'intenses yeux noirs. Assez jeune cependant, il gardait une certaine autorité qui remplit la salle d'un air glacial. Il eut un rictus, puis tenta de calmer l'atmosphère.

\- Je suis le Professeur Baldi. Tout juste diplômé de l'école d'Illvermony, où j'ai fait mes classes dans la Maison des Womatous, pour vous enseigner cette matière difficile et exigeante qu'est la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Voilà.

\- Et maintenant, je souhaite vous présenter le nouveau professeur des Potions, le professeur Ramsay.

L'homme se leva. Un homme blond, la cinquantaine, au visage cramoisi, à la stature bourrue, il se leva, et ria :

\- Ça va filer droit ! Annonça-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

MagGonnagal présenta d'autres professeurs, puis ordonna aux élèves, qui, n'avaient rien à foutre des autres professeurs. Puis vint le choix des maisons des 150 (ou 40 ça dépend des sources j'en sais rien) élèves qui entraient en première année. C'était dans tous les cas chiants, et on ne put que surprendre Evelynn piquer un petit somme. C'était pareil chaque année et concrètement, elle en avait plein le cul.

\- Hé, la Serdeble, tu devrais écouter. Dit un attardé à la table des Pousefl juste à côté.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où on avait été sélectionné ? Moi j'étais sûr de devenir Serdaigle.

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement, rétorqua la brune. Le Shoahpeau avait clairement dit : « tu es trop gros pour être autre chose que Poufsouffle », et après tu as pleuré et il

\- La ferme putain.

\- Désolée. Et Evelynn qui s'était joué Hermione Granger avec ses livres « oui je vois que tu as lu la moitié des livres scolaires alors que tu les as acheté cet après-midi », putain de merde elle a tout fait pour se faire remarquer.

\- J'ai juste fait beaucoup d'auto-suggestion pour le tromper, en vrai un Serpentard m'avait racketté mes livres et j'ai dû lire avec toi pendant toute l'année. Je voulais juste ne pas être Serpentard pour ne plus le voir.

\- C'est vrai en plus.

\- Heureusement qu'il est mort l'année même mangé par un chien sauvage dans la forêt interdite.

\- Pfrtttttttt.

\- ET MAINTENANT ! Nous allons vous présenter nos hôtes pour cette année, les élèves de Bâtonsjolis et Drumstange !

\- Pourquoi le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a toujours lieu à Poudlard ?

\- Ferme ta gueule s'il te plaît.

La salle s'éclaira différemment, Gégé à la sono mit une musique très jolie et des clichés de Français vue par des Japonais se ramenèrent dans la salle, toutes vêtues de bleues, suivies de la Directrice, Olympe Maxime. Hagrid se leva en même temps que sa bite, heureux de revoir sa très chère après tout ce temps (soit depuis les vacances d'été). Suivirent ensuite les Durmstrange, cette fois-ci tous en tenue légère rougeoyante et classe. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'étaient plus fait avoir, et avaient opté pour cette tenue plutôt qu'une tenue des grands froids locale de chez eux. Ce n'est pas tout d'être classe, mais une tenue de cosmonaute en été, en Ecosse, faut pas déconner. Ils étaient suivis du nouveau directeur, le puissant sorcier Vladimir Poutine. De ses yeux bleus glaçants, il scrutait la salle.

\- C'était l'ancien président de la Russie, fit remarquer Bobu.

\- Oui, on dit qu'il a démissionné volontairement en mettant un sosie sous Imperium à sa place car il avait rêvé à tout prix de régner sur quelques sorciers plutôt qu'un empire de moldus… expliqua Evelynn.

Puis vint la sélection des préfets pour cette année. Comme à l'accoutumée, Albus était sélectionné, mais également Evelynn qui pour la 2ème année consécutive devint la préfète des Serdaigles. Elle était heureuse, elle adorait cette fonction. Ce qui surprit davantage fut que Bobu fut sélectionné comme Serdaigle mâle. Il hurla de joie, avant de comprendre ce qu'était être Serdaigle, puis finalement grogna nonchalamment en se disant que ça allait lui laisser moins de temps pour réviser ses examens. Evelynn lui promit cependant qu'elle allait faire tout le travail à sa place puisqu'elle adorait être préfète.

Lorsque la conférence fut terminée, et qu'ils eurent bien mangé, ils remontèrent à leur salle commune. Evelynn guida les petits Serdaigles de première année à la salle commune, et, devant le tableau qui menait à la salle, elle annonça :

\- Bienvenue, chers camarades chez les Serdaigle. Serdaigle est la maison de Rowena Serdaigle, et être sélectionné chez Serdaigle est une tâche extrêmement complexe, c'est pourquoi, je vous dit : BRAVO, vous êtes les élèves les plus aptes à faire quelque chose dans votre vie et trouver un travail plus tard, vous êtes l'élite ! Je vous présenterai plus précisément la Maison plus tard, mais pour le moment sachez que si vous avez des questions, vous êtes libres de les poser aux préfets, moi-même, Evelynn, et Bobu ci-présent, ou aux élèves plus âgés.

\- Salut.

\- En tant qu'élèves, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard après le couvre-feu, et vous devez respecter le règlement que vous recevrez en courant de semaine.

\- Attends, ça veut dire qu'on va faire la garde la nuit plutôt que de dormir ?

\- On met des sortilèges de pièges mortels à toutes les issues, on est des Serdaigle pas des Poufsouffle.

\- Ah ouais putain.

\- Avez-vous des questions jusque-là ?

Un petit enfant leva la main.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Jimmy.

\- Je t'écoute, Jimmy.

\- Euh, y a une conjoncture qui dit que pour toute courbe elliptique sur le corps des rationnels, l'ordre d'annulation en 1 de la fonction L associée est égal au rang de la courbe. Elle prédit même la valeur du premier terme non nul dans le développement limité en 1 de cette fonction L. Peut-on vraiment concevoir que c'est le cas pour toute situation imaginable, ou pas du tout ?

\- C'est un problème tout simple, bien qu'on connaisse la solution que depuis l'année dernière, je peux t'expliquer ça tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord, merci madame la Préfète !

\- De rien. Pas d'autres questions. Pour entrer, il faut appeler le fantôme, et dire le mot de passe, comme ceci.

Un homme, une sorte de chevalier aux cheveux d'argent, débarqua dans le tableau qui représentait jusqu'alors qu'une sorte de salle d'armes médiévale.

\- Chevalier Perceval.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis la préfète des Serdaigle, pourrais-je avoir le mot de passe défini actuellement ?

\- Oui, c'est pas faux.

\- C'est pas faux ?

\- Vous avez pas compris quelque chose ?

Des rires s'élevèrent.

\- Quel est le mot de passe ?

\- Hein ?

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, c'est le bon mot de passe.

\- D'accord. Et il est d'usage chez les Serdaigle d'avoir une énigme assimilée au mot de passe, afin d'empêcher toute trépination d'élèves d'autres écoles, j'écoute l'énigme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui marche à quatre pattes le matin, quatre pattes à midi, et quatre pattes le soir ?

\- Un renard ?

\- Exactement, je vous ouvre la porte.

\- Merci Perceval.

Elle se retourna vers les élèves, subjugués par son intelligence, une petite voix s'éleva « Oui, moi quand je serai grande je voudrai être aussi intelligent qu'elle ! ».

\- Si vous ne répondez pas juste à l'énigme, un autre élève devra répondre à votre place pour que vous puissiez rentrer, donc levez les yeux au ciel, soyez Astoneigles !

Les gens applaudirent, puis entrèrent. L'endroit était encore bien plus décoré que la dernière fois. La vue donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflètent sur la moquette bleu nuit. Elle était meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Dans une alcôve face à la porte se dressait une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Les préfets montrèrent les chambres aux petits enfants, puis s'installèrent eux-mêmes.

L'année allait être longue.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Quelques cours

Les aventures de Evelynn Morrow de Dumfries and Galloway

Chapitre 2 – Quelques cours pas super intéressants

La noiraude marchait en rond dans la salle commune en faisant du bruit à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait un document dans les mains, une comptabilisation des points de l'année dernière, année où avait été déclaré comme vainqueur la maison Serpentard avec 442 points, soit 1 de plus que Serdaigle.

\- Ça, je n'arrive pas à le concevoir, putain, vociférait la jeune fille. On avait sécurisé 80 putains de points d'avance, et là y a Magdenaletor qui vient « oui, 80 points pour Albus pour sa technique remarquable de bouche-langues », ça veut dire quoi, putain ? Et 80 points quoi, juste assez pour nous renverser, ces fils de pute.

\- Tu sais, c'est rien, on gagne rien de spécial à gagner cette coupe à part des drapeaux pendant deux heures, fit remarquer le petit obèse.

\- On a travaillé DUR, bordel de merde ! On a cassé les membres des joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard juste avant le tournoi pour pas qu'ils gagnent, on a lancé des sortilèges de confusion à chaque cours pourque tout le monde ait l'air stupide et perde des points, et on a même uriné les noms d'Albus dans la neige pour qu'on croit que c'est lui !?

\- Tu sais ça sert à rien de casser les membres avec la potion de réparation des membres ils sont réparés

\- Mais tu comprends où je veux en venir.

\- Oui.

\- Donc on va devoir redoubler de forces cette année pour la coupe.

\- Pour que Serpentard regagne grâce à des points magiques, comme y a deux ans où ils avaient un total de points négatifs et ils ont gagné quand même.

\- Ils ont enlevé 1000 points à tout le monde car on était des « mauvais gagnants », après qu'on ait gagné, juste pour qu'ils gagnent finalement, d'ailleurs ils ont rayé tous nos balais pour nous humilier, mais non aucun problème, ce ne sont pas des mauvais gagnants… ça me dégoute, rectifia Duff (c'est la brune).

\- Bref, on en rediscutera. Nous avons un cours de forces contre les défenses du mal avec Baldi, il faut qu'on y aille.

Nos joyeux compères rejoignirent le cours, c'était pas difficile il suffisait de suivre les excréments provenant de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour y accéder. Etant des Serdaigles, ils arrivèrent 5 minutes en avance, mais quand même après Albus puisqu'il avait tracé le chemin. Le professeur Baldi les observa droit dans les yeux, puis se présenta. Il expliqua ensuite que le programme de l'année allait être basé notamment sur les maléfices. Pour les premiers cours, il allait présenter les sortilèges impardonnables.

\- Alors, y a-t-il ici quelqu'un qui sait quels sont les trois sortilèges impardonnables ? demanda Baldi. Vous peut-être, dans le fond ?

Il pointa du doigt un petit Gryffondor qui mangeait ses crottes de nez en plus d'être roux. Celui-ci regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant quelqu'un de plus concerné, puis se résigna. Il se leva :

\- Euh… Stupéfix ?

Baldi fronça les sourcils.

\- FAUX.

Il fit taper sa règle en métal sur ses propres doigts et avança, menaçant, en direction du roux, celui-ci recula de stupeur avant de se voir asséner des coups sur le crâne jusqu'à avoir la cervelle explosée. Il tendit les bras en direction d'une Poufsouffle au fond de la salle, et souffla :

\- Mag.. gie…

Toute la classe entra en hilarité totale, le professeur rit également, sauf Maggie Campbell qui se trouva choquée d'avoir perdu un admirateur secret. Bobu, traumatisé, se tourna vers Evelynn qui roulait sous la table.

\- Tu aurais beaucoup moins ri à sa place.

\- A sa place je ne me serais pas trompée, haha !

\- Morrow, vous savez donc la réponse ?

\- Euh, oui, oui ! Imperium, Doloris, Avada Kedavra !

\- Très bien ! Comme vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser ces sorts, et moi non plus, mais j'ai une dérogation spéciale du ministère de la magie uniquement pour ce cours, je vais vous les montrer. J'espère que pour vous c'est la dernière fois de votre vie que vous les verrez. Y a-t-il un volontaire pour le sort de Doloris ?

Un roux leva la main.

\- Moi ! Moi !

\- Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Bobu chuchotta :

\- Merde, on aurait dû dire nous.

\- C'était un piège, t'en fais pas, répondit Evelynn.

Le roux vint devant la classe. Le professeur Baldi lança :

\- Doloris !

Et la douleur l'envahit, il se tordit sur le sol en hurlant, Albus ne riait pas, mais les autres riaient assez.

\- Après, vous avez le choix ! Vous pouvez continuer jusqu'à le rendre fou, ou bien abréger ses souffrances ! Vous choisissez pas ?

\- On abrège ! On abrège !

\- Avada KEDAVRA !

Putain comme il creva comme une merde.

\- Bien, avec un sortilège tout simple, vous le transformez en verre à pied, et hop, le tour est joué !

Il lança un sort qui transforma le cadavre du roux en verre à pied, et le mit à côté de 28 autres verres à pied dans une armoire. Il se tourna, et dans un revers comique :

\- Billy ? Jamais eu de Billy dans ma classe !

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Le calme revint dans la salle.

\- Il est vraiment cool ce prof ! déclara Duff.

\- Pour le sortilège d'Imperium, j'aurais besoin d'une volontaire féminine, une de vous deux peut-être ?

\- Il y a une rousse au fond de la classe professeur, dit Evelynn en pointant la fille du doigt.

\- En effet, j'avais pas vu, merci !

La rousse vint devant la salle.

\- Imperio !

Cela n'eut aucun effet apparent.

\- Rousse n°01, aurais-tu l'aud...

\- On peut pas s'attacher aux personnages si on leur donne pas de vrais nom, annonça Bobu.

\- En effet. Vera, s'il te plaît, suicide-toi en utilisant un Sectum Sempra dans ta tête.

\- SECTUMSEMPRA !

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- Réessayez ?

\- Sectumsempra !

Toujours pas. Il interrompit l'Imperium.

\- Vous ne savez pas faire du sectumsempra ?

\- Ben, non, répondit la fille.

\- Réessayez autre chose alors, un Wingardium Leviosa !

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

\- Toujours pas ?

\- J'y arrive normalement...

\- Très bien, vous irez voir la directrice pour en discuter. Le cours est terminé, les autres vous pouvez aller à votre prochain cours. Si vous n'avez pas tous quitté la salle dans cinq minutes, je vous abattrai.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle, pour rejoindre le prochain cours, le cours de botanique. Evelynn, après un long silence d'incompréhension, déclara sur le chemin :

\- C'est étrange qu'elle n'y soit pas arrivée, elle est douée normalement.

Elle s'arrêta net.

\- Peu importe. Allons-y. Ils allèrent assister au cours de botanique du professeur Londubat. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils revinrent dans une des salles principales du château, où se tenait une coupe. Devant elle, le professeur Mgdeondaldt, attendait que tous les élèves se regroupent devant la coupe. Une grande nouvelle allait être annoncée.


End file.
